Avil Juxin
Avil Juxin is a Mage of Fairy Tail, as well as a user of Aera, Air, and Lightning Magic. He is a Celestial Spirit & Human Hybrid. He is one of the male protagonists in Fairy Tail: Blood Fairy. Appearance Avil has light brown hair, and blue eyes, like his sister Herily Juxin. His hair is somewhat long, so most of the time, he ties it up. He wears white robes with a gray trim. He has his dagger, "Eabolt" strapped to his left hip. He also keeps his Celestial Spirit Gate Key with him at all times. He tied it to a cord and wears it under his clothes, so no wizard finds out about him. Personality Avil is a very laid back person. He is very protective of his friends and would do anything for them. Some people compare him to the breeze, because he's so free and such. He is often making jokes, and has been called "The Most Sarcastic Person in Fairy Tail" a title which he doesn't necessarily disagree with. He thinks of himself as sometimes timid, but when he gets angered, this becomes irrelevant, and he becomes very extravagant, and maybe a little flamboyant. History Avil was born to Shelia Juxin and Apus, The Extraordinary Bird. He becomes The Constellation of Aquila, The Eagle who carries Master Zeus' lightning bolts. When he turned Five, Apus and Shelia decided to allow Avil to train in magic and become a celestial spirit (As much as possible), while trying to keep the fact that they had a child a secret. When he was six, he continued to train, oblivious to the fact that Shelia remarried and had a child. His half-sister, Herily Juxin. When he was Fourteen, his training was complete, and he decided to live life in the mortal world, Now taking pride in his human side. He decided to join a guild. He found Fairy Tail, and wanted to join. He decided to keep his Spirit side a secret, so no Celestial Spirit wizard could take advantage of him. He now takes jobs and is a full time Celestial Wizard. Magic and Abilities * Aera (翼 Ēra): Avil is able to sprout angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. He can only use this when he's in his Celestial Spirit form. Instead of the standard white wings, his wings look like a mixture of bronze and gold. '-Max Speed: '''While flying as fast as he can, Avil flies at his target, and headbutts them. -'''Max Speed Kick: '''Avil flies as fast as he can, then extends a foot, then kicks his target, using his speed as power. * '''Air Magic' (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō) is a Caster Magic that utilizes the element of air. -'Whirlwind: '''Avil holds out a face, then a large amount of wind spirals around his hand, blasting the target back. -'''Quad Wind Attack: '''Avil holds his hands above his head, in an X-Formation, then swings his hands behind him, causing four tornadoes to spiral around eachother, causing the target to be injured by winds and go flying. -'''Wind Shredder: '''Avil swings his arm to the side, sending dozens of scythe-like blades of air at the target. -'''Aerial Wings: '''Avil swings his arms, causing two streams of air to fly from them, similar to Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, hits the target and sends them flying back. -'''Air Expanse: '''Avil goes into a wide stance, then spins his arms around in a clockwise motion, sending a large sphere of air at the target, and as the sphere advances, the sphere grows larger, and it will rip anything it comes into contact with into shreds. - '''Aerial Vortex: '''Air spirals around Avil's hands, and he spins around rapidly, and he is surrounded by a tornado, racing at his target. * '''Lightning Magic' (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) is an Elemental Caster Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. Avil's lightning is bright purple. -'Zeus' Master Bolt: '''Avil claps his hands, then a large bolt of lightning flies at the target. -'''Lightning Machine Gun: '''Similar to Evergeen's Fairy Magic, Avil spreads his arms, then is covered in an electric blue aura. Then small shots of electricity shoot themselves at the target. -'''Lightning Machine Gun V.2: '''The amount of lightning that is shot at the target doubles, making them harder to dodge. -'''Lightning Fist: '''Avil races at the target, and his fist gets covered in lightning, then he punches the target, electrocuting them. -'''Eagle Talon: '''Avil's feet get coated in lightning as he kicks his target. -'''Lightning Rod: '''Avil holds out a hand, then causes lightning to strike down and spiral around his outstretched hand. Then, he spins around very fast, sending a whirlwind of Lightning at his opponent. -'''Thunderclap: '''Avil slams his palms to the ground, then the earth shakes violently, and lightning strikes in random places, causing the target(s) to fall off balance and maybe get struck by lightning. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Avil is very durable and strong. * '''Immense Magic Power:' Avil is able to use a lot of magic power at once at ease. He has a lot of magic power ever since training with his father, Apus. * Keen Intellect: Avil is very smart, and after training with Apus for years, finds himself analyzing battle scenarios in his head all the time. He often fantasizes about planning out battle scenarios with Herily. * Expert Dagger Specialist: '''He has been training with his dagger with Apus, and is very fluid with it. Heknows how to use it, and knows how to use it well. * '''Immense Endurance: '''Being half Celestial-Spirit, Avil shows great endurance by staying in the human world for very long. He has surpassed Loke, because he has staying in the human world far longer than 3 years, but he goes back for a few minutes every now and then to regain some strength. Being half human, Avil can die, but his life span would surpass even the eldest of humans. * '''Telepathy: '''Avil can communicate to his friends, his owner, or those nearby with his mind. * '''Self-Summoning: '''Avil can pass through the barriers of the Celestial Spirit World and The Human World freely. Equipment '''Eabolt: * Eabolt is Avil's dagger. Apus (His father) gave it to him while he was training with him in The Celestial Spirit World. It's a mix of gold and bronze, similar to his wings while using Aera. The hilt is leather, and it was charmed in the Celestial Spirit World by Apus. When he concentrates, it has a golden aura, and it pulses with electricity like Herily's dagger. When used, it's power is doubled, and it electrocutes everything it touches. Gate of The Eagle Key: * Avil is the spirit Aquila, or "The Eagle" and possesses his own key. He wears it on a necklace that he wears under all of his clothes, and he made the decision that he would choose his owner, and not the other way round. He is still trying to find a Celestial Spirit Mage suitable enough to use his key, and he needs to be sure that they won't abuse him or take him for granted, since he overheard a conversation between Leo, Aries, and some other spirits about Karen Lilica's mistreatment of her. He wants to make sure that it never happens to him. Relationships * '''Tye Elufic/Rei Araken: '''Avil and Tye/Rei met at Fairy Tail. They are comrades and they go on quests together all of the time. They fight for each other, and they have each others' backs. * '''Shelia Juxin: '''Shelia is his mother. She gave up being a Celestial Spirit Wizard after Avil was born, and agreed with Apus to train Avil, and then let him live in the human world. Since Spirit/Human relationships were outlawed, they tried to keep him a secret. * '''Herily Juxin: '''Herily is Avil's Half-Sister. She is a full human, and a Celestial Spirit Wizard. He is keeping his secret from her, since he doesn't want her to be able to take advantage of him. He protects her with all he has, because she's one of the last members of the Juxin family. They get along, unlike most siblings. He is very protective of her, and she loves him aswell. Timeline * '''X766: '''Born * '''X766-X782: '''Trains with Apus * '''X782-X784: '''Becomes member of Fairy Tail. Meets Tye Elufic/Ren Araken. Trivia * Avil is a Hybrid. Celestial Spirit and Human. * Avil is the constellation of "Aquila; The Eagle" * Avil can only use Aera in his Celestial Spirit Form. * Avil uses a dagger almost exactly like Herily Juxin's. * Avil has a Half-Sister named Herily Juxin, and she's a Celestial Spirit Wizard. Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Celestial Spirit